Boss's New Year
by fren
Summary: Rated for some language from Bossman, heh. Boss's got a secret. Can Sandy help him tell the HamHams or will Boss run away from New Years forever? BossSandy FRIENDSHIPfic! Chapter 4 up
1. New Years, Soon To Come!

Chapter One - New Years, Soon To Come!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show "Hamtaro" or any of its characters.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
"Badda-badda, badda-badda," Sandy murmured as she rushed through the snow. "I'm sooo totally late! The Ham-Hams'll be angry!"  
  
~~~Flash~~~  
  
"You're late, AGAIN, Sandy?!" Stan demanded, towering over his twin sister. "The next time you're late we're gonna leave without you! Stupid valley-girl!"  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Sandy's sweat-dropped Anime-style. She muttered, "Especially Stan."  
  
Sandy skidded in the snow and sharply turned, running down the tunnel that lead to the Clubhouse.  
  
"Hamha!" she shouted, bursting through the door.  
  
No reply. She blinked. All of the Ham-Hams were sitting at the round table.  
  
"Sandy, you came in just on time," Bijou greeted.  
  
Sandy slumped down to sit on the slide by Snoozer. She leaned back and let the others' conversation slowly flow into her ears.  
  
"Maria is going to her great aunt's house," Bijou stated. "I cannot wait to see Olivia again. She's Mari's cousin's hamster."  
  
"Penelope's folks are coming over to June's house for a small dinner," Pashmina continued. "Both of our humans' families are small, so they share on the holidays."  
  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope exclaimed.  
  
"My human's going to the annual New Years Eve countdown celebration," Dexter remarked. "It's going to be at one of the best restaurants is town."  
  
"Ah, that's too fancy fer me!" Howdy claimed. "A good New Years Eve is a simple hoe-down at my human's store. There's even a 'lil TV on the wall!"  
  
"Laura's folks and her and going to go to Kana's mom's party," Hamtaro shared.  
  
"I can already taste the sunflower seeds..." Oxnard mumbled, gnawing on his seed.  
  
"Kip and Sue are staying home," Cappy said. "We're going to watch TV until New Years."  
  
"Mimi's family always light fireworks on New Years Eve," Panda recalled.  
  
"My human's going to read the 2,003rd book on New Years Eve before it reaches midnight," Maxwell explained excitedly.  
  
"Noel's gonna hit it at the gym to build up his arms, but mine will always be the strongest," Stan bragged.  
  
"Hilary's going, too," Sandy added. "It's a special party for fitness members of that gym."  
  
"What about you and Snoozer, Boss?" Bijou asked.  
  
Boss didn't reply.  
  
"Boss?" Hamtaro called.  
  
"We're not going anywhere," Boss muttered. "What's New Year's Eve, anyway? And what's so special about it?"  
  
"It's the beginning of a New Year," Dexter replied.  
  
"???"  
  
"Now don't go tellin' meh yuh don't know wut a 'year' is," Howdy exclaimed.  
  
"..."  
  
"A year is another form of time," Maxwell explained, opening his book. "A year is basically how many days it takes for the Earth to make a complete circle around the sun."  
  
"...The why do people celebrate it?" Boss wondered.  
  
"Well, it's not every day the Earth makes one complete rotation around the sun. It take 365 days. It's like celebrating a new beginning."  
  
"Well how come I've never heard about this 'New Year's Eve'?"  
  
"You're a field-ham, Boss. It's the same as not knowing about Christma-"  
  
"Are you saying field-hams don't know about ANYTHING?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Of course not, I-"  
  
"Why you smart-ass book-worm!" Boss yelled, raising his shovel. "I'll squash you FLAT!!!"  
  
"No!" Maxwell squeaked, clutching the book. "Not the book! Not the book! It's brand-new!"  
  
"Then I'll-"  
  
"Whoa, Boss-man, take a deep breath," Sandy interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Chill," Stan added.  
  
"When is this 'New Year' anyway?" Boss grumbled.  
  
"At the end of the year," Dexter replied.  
  
"I KNOW that!" Boss snapped. "But when does the year end?"  
  
"At the end of this month," Panda answered. "December! December 31st is New Year's Eve..."  
  
"And January 1st after that is New Year's Day," Cappy finished.  
  
Sandy noticed Boss's face getting slightly pale.  
  
"Hey, I can stay in the Clubhouse with you and Snoozer," Hamtaro volunteered. "Laura's parents told me I wasn't allowed to go with them to Kana's house. I wasn't invited."  
  
"Me neither," Oxnard added.  
  
"I don't zink any of us were invited to our humans' celebrations, oui?" Bijou asked. "We can all stay in ze Clubhouse and have our own party."  
  
"Great idea, Bijou!" Pashmina complimented.  
  
"Ookyoo, ookyoo!" Penelope agreed, nodding.  
  
"What do you think, Boss?" Panda asked.  
  
"Er..." Boss muttered. "Thanks, but you don't gotta-"  
  
"I'll bring books!"  
  
"I can bring puzzles from home!"  
  
"Bijou, Penelope, and I are in charge of the decorations!"  
  
"Oui!"  
  
"Ookyoo!"  
  
"Sandy 'n' me are bringin' the muchies!"  
  
"Are you gonna bring sunflower seeds?"  
  
"Everyone needs a party-hat!"  
  
"I know a lot of games!"  
  
"I know more!"  
  
"I can get this place cleaned in a jiff!"  
  
"Zuzuzu..."  
  
Boss stood there as the chatter went on and on.  
  
"Hey," Sandy murmured quietly, but everyone stopped and looked to her. "This means this is Boss's first real New Year's Bash."  
  
"That means everyone has to be here," Dexter stated.  
  
"So wut're we sittin' 'n' waitin' here fer?" Howdy asked. "New Years is soon!"  
  
"The let's hurry," Hamtaro finished.  
  
Before Boss could say anything else, all the Ham-Hams were out of the Clubhouse. Boss felt his lip tremble.  
  
"Momma..." he whispered.  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: "Momma"? What's he talkin' about? 


	2. Boss's Past Revealed

Chapter Two - Boss's Past Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show "Hamtaro" or any of its characters.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
"Okay, so we'll need seeds, nuts, and berries pretty much," Stan listed.  
  
"Don't forget the honey-treats," Sandy added.  
  
"Aw, yeah. The food from heaven."  
  
"I can get Hilary to buy some next time she takes me to the store."  
  
"Too bad she won't understand you, smart-ass."  
  
"I can always hop and run to that section."  
  
"Twenty carrot-sticks say you'll get stepped on before you reach the pet-aisle."  
  
"Stan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever. I don't even like honey-treats."  
  
"Ha! That's a good one," Stan snickered, knowing his sister's favorite snack.  
  
"Well, not anymore!"  
  
"Hey, we only got a few days to get the grub, so fine. Get stepped on before the New Years."  
  
"Thanks for being supportive, Bro. Not."  
  
"Hey, why don't you go twirl that stupid ribbon of yours and leave me alone?"  
  
"Because-...Hey, wait."  
  
Sandy blinked and looked around. She hopped to her feet and turned this way and that with wide eyes.  
  
"And what do you call this interpretive dance?" Stan teased.  
  
"My ribbon-wand's gone!" Sandy exclaimed in panic.  
  
"Good name! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"I'm serious, Stan! It's missing!"  
  
Stan huffed as his big-brother-instincts took over.  
  
"Look, just chill aight?" he told her. "You probably left it at the Clubhouse."  
  
"...Hey! You're right! I'll be right back! Thanks, Bro!"  
  
With that, Sandy "badda-badda"ed off across the field. Stan watched her. Than he stood.  
  
"Ey, Sandy!" he called.  
  
"Badda-ba-Heke?" Sandy asked, skidding into a stop. She turned.  
  
"Can you see if my maracas are there? I think I left 'em!"  
  
"Get 'em yerself, dork!"  
  
"Why you little-!"  
  
"I was kidding, Stan!"  
  
"You better be!"  
  
With that, Sandy started off again.  
  
"And you better not take all day!" Stan added in a warning tone.  
Sandy hummed as she walked through the tunnel and approached the familiar green door.  
  
"I sure hope Boss doesn't mind me barging in like this," she murmured to herself. "Gotta admit, the ham-dude looks pretty scary when he's mad."  
  
She reached for the door, bur once her hand touched the rough wood, she heard something. Her eyes twitched. It sounded familiar...It was a sound of sadness. Sandy heard it once from Bijou when Hamtaro accidentally used her favorite ribbon. Sandy heard crying. But who was it?...Sandy lightly knocked on the door. No reply. She knocked a little harder. No reply.  
  
Unsurely, she opened the door a crack, then pushed it all the way open. The Clubhouse lights were off and the only light was the light from the tunnel. Sandy noticed a figure curled into a ball in a corner. She could hardly see who it was...It was rather big. And had a hat...Sandy shook her head. It couldn't be...Or was it?...  
  
"Boss?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sandy saw the figure jump in surprise.  
  
"S-S-San-nn-dee...?" stammered a voice.  
  
"Why's it so dark?"  
  
"Don't turn on the-!"  
  
Sandy flipped on the lights just in time to see Boss, his face tear-stained, wiping his eyes with a yellow ribbon.  
  
"Boss?" Sandy asked.  
  
Boss wiped his face dry and threw the yellow cloth to the floor.  
  
"What are you doin' here?!" he demanded. "Well?!"  
  
"I forgot my ribbon-wand," Sandy replied. "And Stan forgot his maracas."  
  
"Well you came just in time. I was about to use 'em for firewood."  
  
"...Boss...Were you crying?"  
  
"No. Now get your skater-punk ham-butt outta my house!"  
  
"Were you crying, though?"  
  
"Yes...Zuzuzu..." murmured Snoozer.  
  
"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!" Boss exploded. "YOU WERE STILL IN HERE?!?!?! YOU STUPID---I'LL WRING YOUR NECK UNTIL YOUR EYES POP OUT!!!"  
  
But before Boss could take a step near Snoozer, Sandy spoke up.  
  
"Why were you crying?" she asked.  
  
With Boss, Sandy knew she had to act as innocent and childish as possible to avoid getting slammed on the head with his shovel.  
  
"I wasn't crying!" Boss lied thickly.  
  
"Yes, you were...Oowah..." Snoozer snored.  
  
"THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA-!!!"  
  
"Boss-man, why were you crying?" Sandy repeated.  
  
"Nonna your bees-wax!"  
  
"Ah-ha!" Sandy said. "So you WERE crying!"  
  
"N-No!...I wasn't...crying...I don't cry!"  
  
"Yes, you do..." Snoozer yawned.  
  
"YOU GOD FORSA-"  
  
"Boss, why were you crying?" Sandy repeated.  
  
"And why should I tell YOU?!?!?!"  
  
Sandy paused, clawing at the corners of her brain.  
  
"Now get out!" Boss ordered.  
  
"Only if you tell me why you were crying!" Sandy exclaimed.  
  
"Um...NO!!!"  
  
"Um, yes!"  
  
"OUT!!!"  
  
"Boss-"  
  
"OUT, OUT, OUT!!!"  
  
"Tell me or I'll tell Bijou you were crying!"  
  
Boss froze.  
  
*bull's eyes.* Sandy thought, smirking.  
  
"Look, it's private," Boss spat. "It's my privacy, now respect it."  
  
Sandy knew he had a point there. So, she shrugged and turned, picking up her ribbon-wand and Stan's maracas. She was about to push open the door when-  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!!!" Boss sobbed.  
  
Sandy whirled around.  
  
"Heke?" she asked.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!" Boss wailed, burying his face in his paws.  
  
"Who? Bijou?"  
  
"NOOOOO!!! HER!!!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"MY MOOMMMAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Sandy almost passed out as Boss squeezed her like a teddy-bear. Feeling a little awkward, she patted Boss lightly on the head unsurely.   
  
"Okay, Boss-man..." she croaked. "You're totally cutting off my air-supply..."  
  
Boss continued to sob as he dropped her like a ragged doll. He turned away from her, found the yellow ribbon  
She didn't know what Boss's mom's death had to do with...  
  
"Your mom died on New Year's Eve?..." Sandy asked quietly, slowly standing up.  
  
"I guess," Boss mumbled between his tears. "Sh-she-ee d-d-i-ed in th-the end o-o-of-ffff D-d-dece-ember..."  
  
Sandy opened her mouth to ask how, but Boss was one step ahead of her.  
  
"It was at night, December 31st..." Boss whispered.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
You and the others were probably not even born yet. Me and momma were out late from picking berries...  
  
"Hurry up, Boss," instructed a solid-white girl-ham.  
  
"Coming, Momma," replied a squeaky voice.  
  
A Chibi-Boss appeared, his arms full of blueberries.  
  
"I got all dese by myself!" Chibi-Boss claimed happily.  
  
"Good job," praised the white-hamster.  
  
She looked fragile, her fur silky-soft and her eyes sky-blue. She wore yellow ribbons to hold up two neat pig-tails. She looked almost identical to Bijou.  
  
Momma use to be a house-ham. But she and my dad fell in love and...well, had me. She told me that she didn't like her owner anyway. So, we continued walking through the woods towards home. She told me a story about Dad and how he saved her life once. She was a great story-teller.  
  
Boss, what was your mom's name?...Nancy.  
  
"...He carried me back to his home where I spent the night," Nancy recalled.  
  
Chibi-Boss stumbled after her.  
  
When I was little, I didn't like being in the woods alone. Even if one of my parents were wtih me.  
  
Chibi-Boss squeaked, dropping his berries as something in the bushes rustled. He scrambled behind his mom.  
  
"Boss, it's nothing," Nancy cooed.  
  
"Something's there..."  
  
I knew something was it those bushes...And my mom had to prove to me it was nothing.  
  
Nancy left the berries with Chibi-Boss and walked towards the bush.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Is there a monster in there?"  
  
"Momma, don't!"  
  
Nancy turned to him, her back to the bushes.  
  
"Boss, there aren't any-"  
  
"MMRRRAAAAOOOWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Chibi-Boss covered his eyes as a grey claw reached out of the bushes and grabbed his mom.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Chibi-Boss shrieked childishly. "DAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
I ran back home and told my dad what happened...He charged right out of that door.  
  
"Daddy, wait for me!" Chibi-Boss pleaded, trying to keep up with his father.  
  
His father didn't reply. But he stopped.  
  
"Hif-hif, hif-hif..." his dad murmured, sniffing the air.  
  
Then, as Chibi-Boss started to catch up, his dad took off again.  
  
"Hang on, Nancy!" Chibi-Boss's dad yelled.  
  
What was your dad's name, Boss?Eh, Comrade...  
  
Hmm...Well, my dad kept running...and eventually I caught up...It was in a dark alley. I saw my dad crying and holding something...When a car passed by and its headlights lit up the alley-way...  
  
Chibi-Boss slowly approached.  
  
"Daddy, what's that?" he asked.  
  
A car pashed by, its head-lights splashing the alley with rays. Chibi-Boss's eyes buldged and widened. He was past the crying-stage. He screamed.  
  
In Comrade's arms was a lump of decaying flesh. A pool of blood encircled them. It was a hamster, most of its fur dyed dark red...It was torn almost in half in the middle. It was Nancy. Barely alive.  
  
~~~END~~~  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: *sniffle* I think I got something in my eye... 


	3. Something In Common

Chapter Three - Something In Common  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show "Hamtaro" or any of its characters.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Sandy sniffled, watching Boss break down again. She felt her own eyes water.  
  
"Me and my dad stayed with her until day break, January 1st, when she..." Boss trailed off, tears pouring from his eyes.  
  
"Aw, Boss-man..." Sandy murmured.  
  
"She died New Years..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Boss. I'd feel pretty bad, too, if the Ham-Hams were cleebrating a holiday when my mom died. That's why you have a crush on Bijou, huh? She looks a lot like your mom. Is that yellow ribbon your mom's?"  
  
"Yeah...Heke? Wait a sec! Why the hell am I telling YOU all this shit?!"  
  
"I dunno...Cuz you're like that."  
  
"OUT, OUT, OUT!!!"  
  
"No, Boss, I can help you! I can tell the hams and-"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE, GOD DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GET OUTTA MY FUCKING HOUSE, SANDY!!!"  
  
"Just let me help!"  
  
"HOW YUH GONNA HELP, HUH?!?!?! HOW?!?!?! ARE YOU GONNA BRING MY MOM BACK FROM THE DEAD OR SOMETHING?!?!?!"  
  
"No, but I can listen! I'm a good listener!"  
  
"WELL I DON'T THINK YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME WHEN I SAY 'OUT, OUT, OUT'!!! NOW OUT, OUT, OUT!!! AND I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!" Sandy snapped. "I'll go! I'll go and you can be all alone with a ham that never wakes up, no offense to Snooze-man, so you can cry your soul out to nothing but the emptiness of this Clubhouse! Go on! Kick me out! Tell me to leave! Push away the only paw that's trying to help you up." Sandy stuck her nose in the air. "Hmph. I'm leaving."  
  
"OKAY, THEN!!! GO!!!"  
  
Sandy gathered up her and Stan's things and walked towards the door.  
  
"...wait..."  
  
Sandy stopped.  
  
"Maybe I need a little help," Boss muttered gruffly. "Just someone to talk to, I guess. But all you're gonna do is listen, got it? If you're as good a listener as you say."  
  
"Cute..." Snoozer murmured in his sleep.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID SOCK-HEAD!!!"  
  
"Okay," Sandy agreed, nodding. "I'm goin', Boss."  
  
Sandy was about to open the door when Boss grabbed her and turned her around, making her drop the stuff she was carrying. He pinned her on the wall by her chest-fur like he would usually do to Stan or Howdy. He glared at her.  
  
"Tell anyone and I swear that I'll be the one to make you suffer..." Boss growled at her.  
  
Sandy gulped.  
  
"Okie-dokie, Boss," she agreed. "Just don't, like, kill me."  
  
Boss let her go.  
  
"Follow me," he ordered. "And keep quiet."  
  
"Where're we going?" Sandy asked.  
  
"...Visiting."  
  
Sandy followed Boss in complete silence. They slowly trudged through the forest, Boss stopping once in a while to look around.  
  
"Boss where are we going?" Sandy asked quietly.  
  
"Shh," Boss whispered. "I think I remember where it is."  
  
"Remember where what is?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sandy followed Boss until the two came to a small clearing in the forest.  
  
"Boss, what is-" Sandy started.  
  
"Shh," Boss interrupted.  
  
He had a solemn look on his face as he approached a yellow-like toad-stool. He looked upon the earth in front of it.  
  
"Hi, Momma," he murmured, his eyes watering.  
  
Sandy's eyes widened.  
  
"Boss, is what I'm seeing really true?" she asked.  
  
*well, she figures out this is where my mom's buried.* Boss thought. *smart ham.*  
  
"Your mom's a mushroom?!"  
  
Boss face-faulted and fell over, his sweat dropping Anime-style.  
  
"NO, YOU IDIOT!!!" Boss barked, blowing Sandy off her feet.  
  
Sandy rubbed her head as Boss walked over back over to the mushroom.  
  
"See that?" he asked, pointing the plot of soil in front of the mushroom. "That's where my mom is."  
  
"Then...You're mom's dirt?" Sandy asked.  
  
Again, Boss face-faulted and fell over, his sweat dropping Anime-style.  
  
"STOP PLAYING DUMB, HOWDY!!!" Boss bellowed, called Sandy the wise-crack's name.  
  
Again, Sandy was blow off her feet by the angry gust of Boss's breath.  
  
"Just trying to lighten the atmosphere," she murmured apologetically.  
  
"This is where my mom's buried," Boss stated.  
  
Sandy approached it. There was silence.  
  
"Oops," Sandy sighed.  
  
"What?" Boss demanded.  
  
"I forgot to bring flowers," Sandy replied.  
  
"Don't bother. My mom was allergic to flowers. I should've brought ribbons or somethin'."  
  
The two looked at the grave.  
  
"Well, that's one thing you and Stan got in common," Sandy chuckled to Boss.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Both our moms were killed by cats!"  
  
"Eh-"  
  
Boss was a little confused by Sandy's bright expression and her dark statement. Wouldn't that mean-  
  
"Hey, doesn't that mean your mom's dead, too?" Boss asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sandy replied. "I never got to know what she looked like, but I know I got my stripes from my dad. And another funny thing, she died right after we were born! Ha!"  
  
"...I don't see what's so funny."  
  
"It's the ironny, Boss. Why see the dark side when you can laugh? Laugh, Boss, laugh!"  
  
"Um...Ha-ha-ha?"  
  
"No! Laugh like you're being tickled?"  
  
"Heke?"  
  
"Tickled!"  
  
"???"  
  
"Laugh as if Stan just got dumped."  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"  
  
"There we go! My turn! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
For no real reason, the two laughed. But as the seconds started to pass, their laughing slowly turned into crying...  
  
"I MISS YOU MOM!!!" they both shouted, hugging each other tightly as tears poured from their eyes. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Sandy?"  
  
Boss and Sandy blinked, looking up just as Stan walked out of the bushes. Boss and Sandy jumoed away from each other, drying their eyes quickly.  
  
"Stan, what're you doing here?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I followed your scent. What're you two doing here?...And why the heck were you hugging each other?"  
  
"We weren't hugging."  
  
"Yeah, sure! Ooh-lah-lah! Do you two got an affair going on? Boss and Sandy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"  
  
"WE WEREN'T HUGGING!!!" Boss and Sandy bellowed, knocking Stan off his feet.  
  
"Okay, okay," Stan agreed. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um..." the two murmured.  
  
"We got lost!" Boss lied.  
  
"Hide-and-seek!" Sandy said at the same time.  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"We were playing Hide-And-Seek," Boss said.  
  
"We got totally lost," Sandy said at the same time.  
  
Stan looked at Boss and Sandy strangely as the two grinned slyly.  
  
"Okay..." he murmured. "Sandy, where's our stuff?"  
  
"At the Clubhouse!" Sandy replied.  
  
"We were just heading there!" Boss added.  
  
With that, the two ran off.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were lost!" Stan yelled. "...Or were you playing Hide-And-Seek?...I'm confused!...Hey, wait for me!"  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Enjoy the comic-relief? ^__^ 


	4. To Tell Or Not To Tell?

Chapter Four - To Tell Or Not To Tell?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show "Hamtaro" or any of its characters.

OO -- $$ !

* * *

Sandy rolled onto her stomach. She couldn't get her mind off Boss's mom's grave...

"Poor Boss..." she murmured. "Hope he's not too bummed. Hmm...Man, I don't feel tired one bit."

Sandy sat up.

"Hey, I know!" she exclaimed. "I can visit Boss's mom again! I better bring some ribbons, too. Yellow ribbons. Boss told me yellow was his mom's favorite color."

Even through it took a while since Sandy only had one red ribbon, Sandy searched the house for two yellow ribbons. Plus, in the dark she kept bumping into things. Hams were good with their ears and nose and other senses, but seeing in the dark wasn't one of them. She was finally able to find two ribbons. Ringing them around her ears so she wouldn't have to hold them, Sandy slipped out of the slightly-opened window (i know! who would leave their window open while it's snowing?...besides me).

As she hopped off the window-pane, she was swallowed in snow, sinking it.

"Brr," Sandy murmured, poking her head out of the hole. "Hey, the snow's all powdery. I could hecka snowboard!...But first, I'll visit Boss's mom."

Sinking into the snow once in a while, Sandy made her way to the spot she had followed Boss earlier. It was dark in the forest, but Sandy followed the moon's light. Sandy stepped lightly, hoping not to sink into the snow for the hundredth time.

"Ipes!" Sandy squeaked when she saw a figure.

The figure also jumped and looked at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" it shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sandy yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop now."

"You too."

Sandy slowly approached Boss.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" she wondered.

"Visiting," Boss replied. "What's with the ribbons? I never remembered you as the girly-type."

"Oh, they're for Nancy."

Sandy unwound the ribbons from her ears and lay them on the grave.

"You should bury them so the wind won't blow them away," Boss instructed.

Sandy nodded and did as she was told. After patting the snow a few times, she stood up again. There was silence as the two looked at the grave.

"What are you doing up, kid?" Boss asked.

"I'm a Gemini," Sandy replied. "A natural night-owl."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"...Visiting."

"...Boss?"

"Nm?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Who? Oh. Well, duh. Do _you_ miss your mom?"

"A little...I never got to really lay eyes on her, but...Yeah."

"What about your dad?"

"Him? He took care of me and Stan until a snake attacked. He got dragged into the water and...yeah. I ouldn't really stop crying after. That's when Stan made up the Twirl-Twirl Song." Sandy grinned. "So, it's more of a family-song than a sibling-song. Hey, what happened to _your_ dad?"

"Eh, lived with him for a while. When I was older than enough to take care of myself, he left. I know where he is, but I don't like visiting him."

"That's too bad. I visit my parents all the time."

"But...I thought your parents are dead."

"No one's really dead until they're forgotten. Jingle told me that. He said it was a phase from Africa."

"Mnn."

"The New Year's coming tomorrow...Or at least the day after tomorrow."

"And the party's tomorrow."

"...We can tell them."

"No way! Nu-uh! You promised, Sandy."

"Yeah, but I was thinking you should tell them."

"Think about it, Boss. If they know, not only can we have a party, but we can also have a memorial-like thing. Wouldn't that be just sooo totally cool?"

"...No."

"Come on! Would your mom agreed?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Good. Then it's settled."

"You don't need to do this for me."

"You! Ha! Who said I was doing this for you! It's for Nancy!"

"WHAT! I outta-"

"Chill, Boss-man! I was only pulling your leg. 'Course I'm doin' this for you."

"You better."

Silence.

"It's getting late," Boss stated. "You better go home now, kid."

"Whatever," Sandy replied. "I'll be at the Clubhouse early tomorrow for moral support."

"Eh, sure."

"Well, see ya later, Boss!"

"Bye-Q."

* * *

The next day, Sandy was there at the Clubhouse, early like she said.

Hilary wanted a full day at the gym," Sandy explained. "So she woke up extra early."

"Yeah, yeah," Boss muttered.br br He looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"What time'd ya go to bed last night?" Sandy asked.

"Same time as you," Boss replied sharply. "I don't know how you're all chipper."

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

"Does it look like it? How do you look all ready?"

"It's a gift."

"Whatever. I'll be back in a few. Don't touch anything, got that?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Boss disappeared into his room.

"So, what's up, Snooze-man?" Sandy greeted.

"Zuzuzu..." Snoozer snored.

"Oowah. Maybe I can get some shut-eye. But just a little before Boss comes back."

Sandy sat down and leaned back on Snoozer. Then, she closed her eyes...And drifted off. Boss, in his room, had went back to sleep. So, as the morning passed, the two slept the hours they missed the night before.

Knock, knock.

"Hello?" Hamtaro's bright voice asked.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sandy, wake up!" Boss snapped, whacking Sandy on the head.

"Ouchichi!" Sandy yelled. "What was that for!"

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

"I didn't know you were asleep!"

"Well, they're here and I didn't get any practice?"

"Boss, calm down! Maybe you won't even need practice!"

"Hm...Maybe you're right."

Knock, knock.

"Boss, it is just us," Bijou's sweet voice said.

"Ah!" Boss squeaked, running behind Sandy. "I can't do it! I need more practice!"

"No, you don't! You're okay!" Sandy assured. "Now unlock the door and-"

"You gotta answer it for me!"

"But Boss-"

"DO IT OR ELSE I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR EFFING ASS!"

"Okay, okay!"

Sandy walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Sandy?" the Ham-Hams asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hamtaro asked.

"Where's Boss?" Cappy wondered.

"Boss-man's inside," Sandy replied as the hams walked in. "Hilary left for the gym real early and I was bored."

"Alright! Let's talk about the New Year's Bash!" Stan cheered.

Soon, all the hams were chattering about the party and their jobs and how well it was going and planning out what to do in the party.

"Now, Boss," Sandy whispered, elbowing Boss.

"I know, I know..." Boss murmured.

"Go."

Boss was shoved forward by Sandy. He gulped.

"Uh, Ham-Hams-" he said loudly.

"Ribbons are my specialty! I can tie ze streamers!"

"Ookyoo, ookyoo!"

"I can get some pink decorations from my house."

"It's about my mom-" Boss started.

"We're gonna totally party-hardy! The girls will be mine!"

"You stay away from Pashmina!"

"Keep your filthy paws off her!"

"She died on-" Boss raised his voice.

"Nothing can ruin this party!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Unless someone dies," Panda replied.

"Even if a ham died, I couldn't care less for the New Year!" Stan exclaimed.

"Oopaa!" the hams agreed.

Sandy couldn't see the look on Boss's face.

"Boss-" she started.

Boss ran out of the Clubhoue.

"Boss!" Sandy called.

"What is wrong with Boss?" Bijou asked.

"Is he sick?" Pashmina asked.

"Ookyoo, ookwee?" Penelope asked.

"Don't worry," Maxwell assured. "I'm sure Boss will come back. I mean, this is his first New Year party!"

_i hope you're right, maxy..._ Sandy thought, gazing at the open door.

* * *

OO -- $$ !

Me: Boss. Is. Gone. No one panic. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HE'S GONE!br br btw, Sorry this chap took soooooo friggin' long to put up. The next one'll be quicker. Promise.


End file.
